Dark Magician (archetype)
One of the older Spellcaster Archetypes. The "Dark Magician" has been a fan favorite since the very start of the series, appearing as the trump card of Yugi Muto. During the Battle City arc and subsequent arcs, more cards were introduced, such as "Dark Magician Girl" and "Dark Sage". Description The Magician cards have several features in common: * Most Magicians have is their armor which is usually a collection of shiny, curved plates with sharp edges, all of the same color, which cover the torso and shoulder areas. On the edges of the plates are curved trimmings of contrasting shade. *Some of these Magicians also have hats which appear to be similar to the traditional wizard's hat, which is usually crooked, leaning forward at the tip and with several rings which segment it. These rings are of the same color of the curved trimmings seen elsewhere on the Magician's attire. * Some of these monsters have Spell Counters embedded in their staff, shield, sword or armor. * Some also have the Arcana Seal depicted in the background. Play Style The monsters of this archetype are fairly strong on their own, however, they rely a lot on a large amount of support cards to keep them going. The latter releases revolve around spell counters. Depending on the way the deck is built, this archetype can be very slow or fast archetype, occasionally able to out-trump even the Blackwings, or the Six Samurai depending on the draw and how often Dark Magician can be Special Summoned. Magical Dimension is a great card in order to rush your Dark Magician out fast. Protecting a Skilled Dark Magician as he gathers up his counters is another way to go, but relies on how many spell cards that can be played before your opponent gains the upper hand. Recommended cards Monsters *Dark Magician *Dark Sage *Dark Eradicator Warlock *Dark Magician Girl *Breaker the Magical Warrior *Defender, the Magical Knight *Apprentice Magician *Old Vindictive Magician *Rapid-Fire Magician *Chaos Command Magician *Sorcerer of Dark Magic *Skilled Dark Magician *Dark Magician Knight *Magician of Black Chaos *Endymion, the Master Magician *Toy Magician *Blast Magician *Card Ejector *Herald of Creation *Miracle Flipper *Arcane Apprentice *Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode *Alchemist of Black Spells *Skilled White Magician *Cybernetic Magician *Silent Magician LV4 *Silent Magician LV8 *Magician's Valkyria *Time Wizard *Crusader of Endymion *Buster Blader Spells *Sage's Stone *Diffusion Wave-Motion *Magical Dimension *Magicians Unite *Mage Power *Spell Absorption *Secret Village of the Spellcasters *Magic Formula *Magical Blast *Wonder Wand *Dark Magic Attack *Dark Magic Curtain *Thousand Knives *Black Magic Ritual *Mystic Plasma Zone *Spell Power Grasp *Magical Citadel of Endymion *Knight's Title *Yami *Fusion Gate *Double Spell *Fires of Doomsday Traps *Magician's Circle *Magic Cylinder *Miracle Restoring *Pitch-Black Power Stone *Enlightenment *Assault Mode Activate *Magical Hats *Magical Explosion Extra Deck *Dark Paladin *Dark Flare Knight *Arcanite Magician *Explosive Magician *Tempest Magician *Supreme Arcanite Magician Weakness The Dark Magician archetype, or any spellcaster archetype, for that matter, can be crippled by Last Day of Witch. Other cards like Zombie World can prevent you from summoning a Dark Magician, but there are many preferable methods to get Dark Magician out rather than simple tribute; something of which Zombie World negates. Using Magical Dimension, Skilled Dark Magician, or Dark Magic Curtain are excellent alternatives than the casual and slow two-monster tribute. Try to get Secret Village of the Spellcasters to prevent the activation of Zombie World the usage of any other spell cards. Monarchs could also affect them greatly because they destroy or remove from play cards on the field once they are summoned. }} Category:Archetypes